legoherofactoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zły do szpiku
jest opowiadaniem autorstwa Grega Farshteya znajdującym się w książce LEGO Hero Factory: Galaktyczni złoczyńcy. Treść Jestem Xplode. Jeśli jesteś jedną z tych ofiar losu, które tylko siedzą i bez przerwy słuchają Radia Fabryki Bohaterów, to pewnie o mnie słyszałeś. Jestem przestępcą, wyrzutkiem, koszmarem przyzwoitych obywateli. To przede mną drżą mieszkańcy wszystkich znanych światów. Ekstra uczucie, wierz mi. Chcesz wiedzieć, czy się różni moje życia od Twojego? To posłuchaj. Co robisz, kiedy kończą Ci się zapasy? Zawijasz do pierwszego z brzegu kosmoportu, kupujesz, co trzeba od handlarza i lecisz dalej. Ja tak nie mogę, jestem poszukiwany w większości kosmoportów. Nie bez powodu. Ale mogę zbunkrować się za następnym księżycem, poczekać na Ciebie i ukraść to, co właśnie kupiłeś. To szybsze, łatwiejsze i o wiele tańsze. Dla mnie, nie dla Ciebie. Wielu mądrali kombinuje, dlaczego roboty takie jak ja schodzą na złą drogę. Snują teorie o jakichś ważnych, arcyskomplikowanych powodach, dla których stajemy po drugiej stronie prawa. Nie słuchaj tych bzdur. Rzecz w tym, że niektóre roboty po prostu są złe. Moja filozofia nie jest skomplikowana: ktoś coś buduje, ja to rozwalam. I właśnie dlatego znalazłem się z Rotorem na szóstej planecie systemu Taygeta. Dostaliśmy zlecenie od niejakiego Von Nebuli. Gość ma mocno na bakier z Fabryką Bohaterów. Osobiście nie kieruję się w pracy żądzą zemsty. Takie niekontrolowane uczucie przytępia zmysły. Ale co tam, szef płaci - my wykonujemy robotę. Zadanie było proste. Gdzieś w galaktyce jest miejsce, które zwą "bankiem złodziei". Kiedy zrobisz duży skok i wiesz, że masz na karku pościg, zostawiasz łup "bankierowi", a on przetrzymuje go dla ciebie, póki nie wyjdziesz z paki. Po odsiedzeniu wyroku płacisz duży procent wartości towaru za usługę "bankiera" i odzyskujesz swoją własność. Fabryka Bohaterów od lat poszukuje "banku". Von Nebula wymyślił, że jeśli jego dwaj znani najemnicy pozwolą się namierzyć w drodze na opustoszałą planetę, na której nie wylądowałby nikt o zdrowych zmysłach, bohaterowie polecą za nimi, licząc na odkrycie lokalizacji "banku". No i tak się stało. A my przygotowaliśmy dla nich małą niespodziankę. "Zakopałeś to?", zapytałem Rotora. Mruknął twierdząco. "Wystarczająco głęboko?", drążyłem temat. Odmruknął ponownie. Rotor nie bardzo lubi ze mną pracować. Kiedyś próbował zostawić mnie na lodzie w trakcie roboty. No to użyłem jednego z moich wybuchowych kolców, żeby unieruchomić ten jego wirnik. Jak on wtedy walnął o glebę! Odtąd patrzy na mnie spode łba, jakby chciał mnie rozmontować na części. Rozczuliłby mnie tym do łez, gdybym potrafił płakać... albo miał uczucia. Pojazd bohaterów pojawił się na horyzoncie jakieś sześć godzin po naszym lądowaniu. Odczepiły się od niego dwie kapsuły, a gdy zaryły w piach, wyleźli z nich Bulk i Stringer - nasze pierwsze ofiary. Teraz musieliśmy tylko wciągnąć ich do walki i... przegrać. Tak, powiedziałem "przegrać". Wyobrażasz to sobie? My, zawodowi przestępcy sprytniejsi od tej całej hołoty z Fabryki Bohaterów, lecieliśmy z wrzaskiem do ataku, jak gdyby dopiero co nas zbudowano. Bulk i Stringer początkowo zawahali się, myśląc pewnie, że nam odbiło. Kiedy jednak zrozumieli, że szarżujemy na serio, od razu odpowiedzieli ogniem. Rotor instynktownie zrobił unik, ale ja pozwoliłem się trafić Stringerowi i gruchnąłem na ziemię. Wszystko miało wyglądać wiarygodnie. Daliśmy sobą tak pomiatać ładnych parę minut. Potem palnąłem salwę w ziemię - piach poleciał na kilka metrów w górę, a my uciekliśmy. Bulk i Stringer rzucili się w pościg, więc zwolniliśmy, by mogli nas dogonić. I znów krótka wymiana. Najpierw my ich, potem oni nas, a my w nogi. Bawiliśmy się tak prawie cały dzień, powtarzając ten sam schemat. Za każdym razem bohaterowie już prawie nas mieli, ale my wymykaliśmy się im w ostatniej chwili. Bulk i Stringer byli tym bardzo sfrustrowani. Von Nebula zagłuszał komunikację radiową wokół planety, więc nie mogli wezwać wsparcia. Było jeszcze za wcześnie, by im na to pozwolić. Rotor i ja zmuszaliśmy ich do wysiłku, nie dając im chwili na zastanowienie się, dlaczego właściwie walczymy jak robotkelnerzy po zwarciu, a nie jak doświadczeni złoczyńcy. Ty pewnie też się temu dziwisz. No to czas na krótki wykład o budowie robota. Fabryka Bohaterów montuje w każdym bohaterze rdzeń mocy, który należy doładować przed akcją. Jeśli rdzeń rozładuje się w trakcie walki, są spore szanse, że jego właściciel nie opuści pola bitwy o własnych siłach. Większy wysiłek oznacza szybszą utratę energii. Ale rdzeń mieści jej w sobie tyle, że dopiero naprawdę ciężkie i długie starcie może wyczerpać siły bohatera w stopniu zagrażającym jego życiu. Dlatego postanowiliśmy trochę pomóc naszym bohaterom w traceniu energii. Tu warto opowiedzieć o tym, co Rotor zakopał na polu bitwy. To był taki nieduży gadżet - dzieło Von Nebuli - który z dużej odległości wysysał energię rdzeni i magazynował ją w sobie. Uganiając się za nami tam i z powrotem, Bulk i Stringer tracili energię dwa razy szybciej niż zwykle. Jeszcze parę godzin i słanialiby się na nogach. Wtedy Stormer, Furno i reszta przylecieliby na pomoc, a my załatwilibyśmy ich w taki sam sposób. Niegłupie, co? A teraz dobra rada, za darmo. To, czy "niegłupi" plan powiedzie się, czy nie, zależy od poziomu głupoty twojego wspólnika. W tym przypadku Von Nebula nie przewidział, że jego plan może nie być odporny na bezdenną głupotę Rotora. Sprawy zaczęły się komplikować po około dwunastu godzinach naszej zabawy w kotka i myszkę. Rotor coraz trudniej ją znosił. Ubzdurał sobie, ż Bulk i Stringer wyjdą cało z pułapki i wszechświat dowie się, jak łatwo było pokonać Rotora. Nie sądziłem, że ma w sobie tyle dumy. Bo niby dlaczego? Jego jedyną zaletą jest to, że może latać. To się przydaje w naszym fachu, łatwiej jest zwiać. A ten nagle zapragnął przejść do historii jako pogromca bohaterów, a nie jako tarcza strzelecka. Mówiłem mu, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Bulk i Stringer tracili siły, wystarczyło jeszcze kilka rundek i nasz gadżet zabrałby im całą moc. Bohaterowie zmieniliby się w złom. Rotor strasznie marudził, ale w końcu dał się przekonać. Przynajmniej tak mi się wtedy wydawało, bo w kolejnym starciu walczył już na serio. Widok słabnących bohaterów był dla niego zbyt kuszący. Strzelał bez przerwy, nie dając szansy na kontratak. A przecież plan polegał na tym, żeby to oni tracili energię, a nie my! Rotor mógł zawalić całą akcję. Nie miałem wyjścia - "przypadkowym" strzałem z miotacza ostudziłem jego zapał. "Co ty?! Zwariowałeś?!", wrzasnął. Nie lubię, gdy ktoś na mnie krzyczy. Wkurza mnie to. A kiedy jestem wkurzony, wybucham... i wszystko dookoła też. Z trudem zachowałem spokój, mówiąc: "Von Nebula zlecił nam proste zadanie. Chcesz mu się narazić? Twoja sprawa. Może mi się poszczęści i dostanę potem zlecenie na ciebie". Zamknął się, a ja wykorzystałem ciszę, by zastanowić się, co w tej chwili siedziało w głowach bohaterów. Musieli już zauważyć spadek energii w rdzeniach. Bulk był idiotą, ale Stringer potrafił myśleć. Pewnie kombinował, dlaczego tak szybko tracą siły. Czy to wpływ planety, i czy Rotor i ja też mamy ten problem? To tłumaczyłoby nasz kiepski styl walki. Stringer przerwał ciszę, krzycząc z ukrycia: "Słuchajcie! Coś tu jest nie tak. Powinniśmy wynieść się z tej planety, póki jeszcze możemy. Może mały rozejm? Spróbujemy sprowadzić nasz pojazd i razem stąd odlecimy". Akurat. Mielibyśmy potulnie wmaszerować na pokład i dać się zawieść prosto do paki? W życiu! Nawet gdybyśmy byli osłabieni tak jak oni. Rzuciłem im w odpowiedzi parę ładunków wybuchowych. Reakcja bohaterów była do przewidzenia. Gonili nas resztkami sił. Decydujący atak był ich ostatnią nadzieją na pokonanie nas i ucieczkę z planety. Na moje oko jedna akcja powinna do reszty rozładować ich rdzenie. Może wtedy Von Nebula odpaliłby nam premię? Bulk i Stringer ruszyli do ataku. Byłem na to przygotowany. Spojrzałem w kierunku Rotora..., ale Rotora przy mnie nie było. Ogarnęło mnie złe przeczucie. Sukces był tak blisko, a coś mi mówiło, że Rotor wszystko spartoli. Zobaczyłem do kilkaset metrów dalej... O, nie! To niemożliwe, żeby był aż tak głupi, pomyślałem. Ale był. Rotor leciał prosto tam, gdzie był zakopany wysysacz energii. Domyślałem się, co miał zamiar zrobić. Chciał go wykopać i wchłonąć zgromadzoną w nim moc, aby jednym ciosem unicestwić bohaterów. Rzuciłem się biegiem za Rotorem. Musiałem go powstrzymać, zanim nasz podstęp się wyda. Gdyby Bulk i Stringer zobaczyli urządzenie lub - co gorsza - gdyby wykryły je sensory ich pojazdu, Fabryka Bohaterów od razu objęłaby planetę kwarantanną. Rotor i ja utknęlibyśmy na tym pustkowiu na zawsze. Bohaterowie musieli wyczuć szansę na zwycięstwo. Stringer pobiegł za mną, i to szybciej, niż był w stanie według moich obliczeń. Może Makuro udoskonalił konstrukcję rdzeni od czasu, gdy Von Nebula opuścił Fabrykę? Tymczasem Rotor wykopał wysysacz i właśnie grzebał przy jego konsoli. Nie mogłem już nic zrobić. Gdybym strzelił, mógłbym uszkodzić urządzenie, a energia powróciłaby od razu do rdzeni Bulka i Stringera. Krzyknąłem do Rotora, żeby zostawił maszynę. Albo mnie nie słyszał, albo nie chciał słyszeć. Za to ja usłyszałem dźwięk naszej porażki. To był taki jednostajny, niski szum - dokładnie taki, jak ten, który wydaje miotacz Stringera. Potężna fal dźwiękowa uderzyła w Rotora i odrzuciła go do tyłu. Urządzenie wypadło mu z rąk. Wydawało się, jakby maszyna spadała na ziemię w zwolnionym tempie. Skoczyłem desperacko, by ją złapać, lecz nie udało się. Uderzyła o kamień, pękła, a z jej wnętrza wystrzeliła kaskada iskier i błyskawic. Wiedziałem, że bohaterowie za moimi plecami błyskawicznie odzyskują energię. Jeśli słuchasz Radia Fabryki Bohaterów, znasz koniec tej historii. Rotor i ja zostaliśmy aresztowani, a maszyna trafiła w ręce speców z Fabryki. Rozbiorą ją na części, zbadają i znajdą sposób, żeby lepiej zabezpieczyć rdzenie. Plan Von Nebuli wziął w łeb tylko dlatego, że Rotor nie potrafił znieść porażki - nawet udawanej. Teraz jesteśmy obaj zamknięci w swoich celach. Ale nie posiedzimy długo. Von Nebula pewnie przyśle po nas Thundera, a potem będziemy gęsto tłumaczyć się z tego, jak nam się udało to wszystko spaprać. Oczywiście zwalę winę na Rotora. A on na mnie. Wtedy boleśnie odczujemy, jak Von Nebula znosi niepowodzenia... W takich chwilach poważnie zastanawiam się nad zmianą zawodu. Znasz jakąś fajną pracę, w której używa się dużo, ale tak naprawdę dużo, materiałów wybuchowych? Postacie *Dunkan Bulk *Jimi Stringer *XPlode *Rotor *Von Nebula Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Media